


Like Ever

by croshekh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croshekh/pseuds/croshekh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire had tried the whole dating thing. Unfortunately with Enjolras' intense devotion to school, his band, and his blog, Grantaire was left stumbling behind. At an open mic night the two express their feelings through song and small glances from across the room. Hopefully that night can be enough to bring them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "We Are Never Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift covered by Aaron Tveit  
> "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie covered by George Blagden
> 
> I own none of the characters except for the well dressed man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras ironically expresses his feelings through some pop music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We Are Never Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift covered by Aaron Tveit
> 
> I only own the well dressed man.

It was open mic night at their favorite cafe. They had both prepared something special for each other, both unbeknownst to the other. Enjolras, though completely stoic on the outside, was an internal wreck. His heart was pounding and there were definitely butterflies in his stomach. He searched the bar once again to check if he was still there, which of course he was. What was this? Like, his fourth beer in two hours? Enjolras had no clue.

Enjolras glanced at his watch - 7:30pm - and as if on cue, the clanking and chatting of the Musain Café was interrupted by a well-dressed man. He wore a powder blue dress shirt tucked into a black with off-white pinstriped pair of slacks and a vest that matched the pants. He also had a black bow tie peeking out of the collar.

He spoke in a clear, demanding voice that made heads turn. "Hello, ladies and gents. Welcome to open mic night. We have lots of talent in the building tonight, so without further delay I present to you: Les Amis de l'ABC with their cover of "We Are Never Getting Back Together"!"

Enjolras felt a nudge on his shoulder. It was Courfeyrac telling him to go on. Enjolras stood and was greeted with applause. His feet carried him to the mic on the stand. He was a robot and his heart programmed him. Courfeyrac, Feuilly and Combeffre followed in suit; Combeffre grabbing his guitar Feuilly at the keyboard and Courfeyrac sitting behind the drum set.

Enjolras took a few deep breaths before holding up three fingers behind his back. He put his ring finger down and then the middle finger. Once he put his index finger down Feuilly began to play the first notes and Enjolras began to sing...

"I remember when we broke up the first time...”, the crowd began to clap along. "Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," because, like/We hadn't seen each other in a month/When you said you needed your space. What?", a few giggles erupted from the audience at the sudden change of tone. Going back to a serious singing voice, he continued...

"Then you come around again and say/"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."/Remember how that lasted for a day?/I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you," Combeffre joined in, "Ooh oh oh oh, we called it off again last night/But ooh oh oh oh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you," Courfeyrac began to play as well. "We are never ever ever getting back together/And we are never ever ever getting back together/And you go talk to your friends, who talk to my friends, who talk to me/But we are never ever ever ever getting back together..."

Enjolras looked up. His icy blue eyes meeting his emerald ones.

"No like, like, ever..." This got the whole house laughing. "I'm really gonna miss you picking fights/And me falling for it screaming that I'm right/And you would hide away and find your peace of mind/With some indie record that's much cooler than mine...Ooh oh oh oh, you called me up again tonight/But ooh oh oh oh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you/We are never, ever, ever getting back together/And we are never, ever, ever getting back together/And you go talk to your friends, who talk to my friends, and they all talk to me/But we are never ever ever ever getting back together..." Enjolras punctuated the last line with a grimace and a shrug making everyone laugh once again.

"I used to think that we were," and suddenly breathily he sang, "forever ever," and of course more giggling erupted, "And I used to say," Enjolras shook a finger and only added to his ironically hilarious act, "Never say never.../So, you know, listen, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"/And I'm like... "You know what? This is exhausting, you know, like," he raised his voice, "We are never getting back together. Like, ever..." some of the crowd were reduced to tears for many reasons, "No!/We are never ever ever getting back together/and we are never ever ever getting back together/And you go talk to, no this is you, you'll talk to your friends, then they're going to talk to me 'cause I'm not talking to you anymore, okay? Good? Yeah/'Cause we are never ever ever ever - are you guys ready? Ready to join me? Ready? - We..." Everyone then joined in, "are never ever ever - yeah!" Enjolras stopped singing but everyone else continued, "getting back together/And we..." the crowd faltered causing Enjolras to join back in, "Are never ever ever getting back together/And you go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me/But we are never ever ever ever..." the crowd stopped singing as Enjolras sang over them, "getting back together, getting back together, together, together..." and finishing softly, "getting back together."

The rest of the band played the last few instrumentals as everyone began to cheer. Enjolras uttered a small 'thank you' into the mic before leaving the stage. Once again the two eyes met. Enjolras' thoughts drowned out even the announcer's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me if there are any typos or lines that look like typos. I'll be happy to review them and give you credit for catching my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire's turn to sing will reveal some polar opposite feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie covered by George Blagden
> 
> I own none of the characters.

Grantaire heard him, “Up next is R with his own spin on “I Will Follow You into the Dark” by Death Cab for Cutie.” Applause erupted as he made his way to where the other man had previously stood. Grantaire pulled out a stool and grabbed his acoustic guitar. Positioning himself at the mic he strummed a few cords. He closed his eyes and let everything happen automatically…  
“Love of mine, one day you will die/But I’ll be close behind; I’ll follow you into the dark/No blinding lights or tunnels to gates of white/Just our hands clasped so tight/Waiting for the hint of a spark.” He opened his eyes, “If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied/Illuminate the ‘No’s on their vacancy signs/If there’s no-one beside you when your soul embarks/I will follow you into the dark.”

Grantaire’s voice became shaky but his hands remained steady, not missing a beat, “In revolutionary school, as vicious as Musain rule, I got my feelings bruised by the leader in red/And I propped to the bar, as he told me/“R, you're good for nothing, fool,” and I hear every word that he said.” Grantaire searched the room and was met with cold, glaring eyes. 

“So if heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied/Illuminate the ‘No’s on their vacancy signs/If there’s no-one beside you when your soul embarks/I will follow you into the dark/I will follow you/If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied/Illuminate the ‘No’s on their vacancy signs/If there’s no-one beside you when your soul embarks/I will follow you into the dark/“I will follow you into the dark…” Unable to bring himself to finish, he stopped himself short. He stood up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me if there are any typos or lines that look like typos. I'll be happy to review them and give you credit for catching my fault.


End file.
